The single pin connector electrical outlet panel is widely used in various industries such as mining, entertainment (theater, circus, film, etc.), marine, water treatment and many other applications. These single pin devices are commonly referred to as “cam-locks”.
One of the problems associated with conventional single pin connector electrical outlet panels is the fact that the single pin outlet has a brass contact that is tube-shaped and that is typically large enough to have inserted therein a finger or other foreign object. Since these outlets may often carry 400 amps AC @240V, the insertion of a finger or other foreign object into the single pin outlet may result in serious injury or death. The danger of such an occurrence has resulted in the National Electrical Code requiring the posting of warning signs on equipment provided with this sort of single pin outlet.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for providing a single pin connector electrical outlet panel that is safer to use than conventional single pin connector electrical outlet panels.